All-Star
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Football Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, see Mecha-Football Zombie. 250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 200 |stat 2 title = Variants: |stat 2 info = Baseball Star Rugby Star Hockey Star Cricket Star Goalie Star Wrestling Star |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Football Cannon |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Imp Punt Sprint Tackle Dummy Shield Long Bomb Ultra Tackle Shield Decoy}} The All-Star is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. All-Star is a playable character on the zombie's side. All-Star is classified as a powerful tank in the zombie fraction. The All-Star have the highest health than any zombie or plant (200 health). Due to its health, it could tank on multiple hits making them resistance to most plant attacks. It can even survive a direct hit from a Potato Mine (only if its health is over 175). However, it is the slowest character of the zombies making them ineffective in chasing plants. The All-Star is armed with an Imp Punt ability which can deal high splash damage to a group of plants. Sprint Tackle ability allows All-Star to tackle wounded opponents vanquishing them or knocking them out of the battle or used to escape threat from plants, especially Chomper. Dummy Shield ability allows the All-Star to create temporary shield to itself and its team from plant attacks. Its plant rival is the Chomper. Description All-Star Zombie is always the first one on the field, and the last to leave. He uses suppression fire to hold the Plants at bay, and his Tackle Dummies are the best offensive linemen around. Variants *Baseball Star *Rugby Star *Hockey Star *Cricket Star *Goalie Star *Wrestling Star Primary Weapon The Football Cannon is the All-Star's primary weapon. It is armed with a high-powered Football Cannon capable to hurl footballs at high rate dealing a high amount of damage especially at close range and suppressing plants. It is extremely powerful since Football Cannon has unlimited ammo and never reloads but will overheat if used too long putting All-Star in a vulnerable state. Abilities Imp Punt The Imp goes forward and explodes after a short time. Sprint Tackle The All-Star rushes forward, dealing high damage and knocking plants into the air. This serves as a short-ranged attack. Dummy Shield The All-Star summons a shield to protect itself. Long Bomb Variant of Imp Punt, the All-Star kicks it up very high, explodes when it touches something. Ultra Tackle Variant of Sprint Tackle, it does more damage but has a longer recharge time. Shield Decoy Variant of Dummy Shield, the player can have more of them but it is weaker. Weapon Upgrades Supercharged Football Coolant The Supercharged Football Coolant (i.e. water) reduces the amount of heat each ball generates when shot. Overheat Reduction The weapon is almost guaranteed to not overheat, as long as this mod is installed. Super Football Compression By the compressing the footballs before firing them the weapon damage has increased. Strategies Team Vanquish The All-Star's high health makes it the toughest opponent to deal with. Since other plants' health is less than the All-Star's, it has a high chance to win. Sprint Tackle is useful and serves as a finishing move; it can be used to finish off any wounded plants or used for escaping a threat when things are not going well. An Imp Punt can be used to get rid of group of plants, getting a multiple vanquish streak at once. However, its primary weakness is Chomper. Chomper can instant kill All-Star and it is not fast enough to escape. All-Star is slow and vulnerable when plants gang up on it. Gardens & Graveyards The All-Star is always the leading class in this mode before anyone else. The Imp Punt is very useful for crowd control in the garden, and gets rid of some plants in the garden. Sprint tackling lined up plants is also very good for crowd control in the garden. Using the Dummy Shield provides a line of cover, protecting zombies from plants firing outside of the garden. The All-Star would have a better chance by going into the Garden with other All-Stars, as the Football Cannon is not good for taking groups of plants out. The All-Star could also take singular plants outside the garden out easily, but the All-Star is an easy target for Cactus and Chomper, due to its slow movement speed. Gallery All-StarNoCannon.jpg|An artwork of an All-Star without its Football Cannon 10448797_10152207328828214_6542745988120593879_n.jpg|Another image of the All-Star 185px-PvZ_Gamescom_12_WM.PNG|An All-Star using its Football Cannon. 10336857_10152221726743214_1268803916557148647_n.jpg|All-Star toy Videos All-Star Variants Guide-0|All-Star variants PvZ Garden Warfare All-Star Breakdown-0|Gameplay Trivia *The All-Star is obviously based off of the Football Zombie from the Plants vs. Zombies. *It has Dr. Zomboss' face on the front of its shirt. *The All-Star references The Heavy from Team Fortress 2. *Despite the Football Zombie being faster than most zombies in Plants vs. Zombies, the All-Star is the slowest Zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *The All-Star is the only playable zombie class that can survive a Potato Mine or Chili Bean Bomb. **However, this only applies if its health is 176 or higher. *The All-Star says "Oh Yeah" when healed. *All-Star and all of its variants except Wrestling Star have different numbers on their backs (e.g. Goalie Star has #98, All-Star has #26). * According to the developers, the All Star shoots "around 400 footballs a minute." Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters